The Little Girl and Draco
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Everyone says be careful what you wish for, Val was always fascinated by the stars above. She was always curious about the constellation Draco. When she saw a shooting star, she made a wish to meet a dragon. With that wish, Val was in Medieval, aka Dragon Heart. She will face many dangers. Make new friends, enemies and also being cared by a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first dragonheart crossover and Val is the only one there. Thank you MMM for the idea and I'm going to make a crossover with Rango and for those of you have ideas of another crossover just tell me, okay?**

 **MMM can you help me with this story? I need your ideas about Val and Draco. And I'm going to add a female ice dragoness since Draco is the last dragon. I wanted him to have a mate.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: Five in a half**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. Can transform to any animals, controls elements and can see or communicate to the dead. Has superhuman strength and speed.**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: twelve in a half**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and play the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. And she can talk.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: A juvenile T. Rex. Copper scales and golden eyes.** ****

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The wish**

Val, wearing a pink nightgown, was outside her house, looking at the stars above. Her Uncle Owen was at an adult party and she was being babysits by Snow. Quinn couldn't babysit because she was at Japan, Tokyo, entering a big Martial Arts competition. Alex, Sofia, Mike and Jay were having a double date at a restaurant at Jurassic World. Val was just sitting on the soft grass while looking at the stars. She always likes the constellation Draco. She felt safe and protected. Snow was sleeping outside with Spinny, Steven, Ingrid, and Monica. Val sighs as she lies down on the grass. She wonders f there were dragons out there but they were just fantasy not the real thing. She just wished she could meet one like Draco in Dragonheart that she and Quinn watched together. Then a shooting star came. Val closes her eyes, "I wish I could meet a dragon." She whispered.

She yawned and went to sleep on the grass. Val didn't know that the shooting star glow brightly and the light consumes a sleeping Val.

* * *

Val woke up when she felt a cold breeze blew at her. She discovered that she was in a big snowy mountain! She yelps in fear as she hugs herself. She looks at her clothes with wide eyes. She wears blue sleeveless gown with a long white sleeve tunic, a black vest and boots. Her hair was down and she has a silver hippy crown headband with a sapphire gem on the middle. She also has a satchel with her ocarina and some supplies. Her raptor claw necklace and raptor teeth bracelet were on as well as her mother's scarf.

Val stumbles backwards and transforms her hair into frost while her eyes turned icy blue. She tries to find a cave that can protect her from the danger. Once she did, she entered. She ran inside and sits down a bit.

She sighs as she looks at the cave. It was big and beautiful. The icicles were hanged up in a beautiful pattern. Val looks closer to see snowflake designed in them. She awed as she went deeper of the cave. As she did, she saw a waterfall and saw round platform with a cave behind it. She walks around to see many beautiful ice sculptures of dragons and animals. Val awed at them.

"Who goes there?" an elegant voice called out.

Val screamed before turning to the cave. She saw a beautiful icy blue dragoness. She was very slender, has white snowflake markings on her wings and legs and two silver horns on her head. Her icy blue eyes meet Val's icy blue eyes. She glides over to Val and looks at her, "Who are you?"

Val looks at her and said, "My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, your grace."

The dragoness lowers her head. She saw Val's ice form and asked, "What are you?"

Val realizes that she forgot to turn off her ice form. "I'm just a human that has powers." She answered before turning off to revile her true form.

"How did you get here?" the dragoness asked, lying on the icy floor.

"Well, when I was at my island called Nublar." Val said, "I was outside looking at the constellation Draco. I made a wish in the shooting star."

"What did you wish for?"

"To meet a dragon. Then suddenly, I was end up in your territory." Val explained.

The dragoness nodded, "I see…"

"May ask what your name is?" Val asked.

"My name is Crystal. I am the Queen of this icy mountain filled with snow animals that lived here." She said.

Val nodded and looks at Crystal, "You are a very beautiful dragoness, Lady Crystal."

Crystal just chuckles, "Thank you young one."

"What dragon are you?"

"I am an ice dragon." Crystal answered before looking down, "And the very last."

Val tilts her head, "Why is that?"

Crystal explained about Dragon Slayers killing every dragon for revenge or power. Val felt bad for those dragons that were killed. Val apologizes by hugging Crystal. At first, Crystal was surprised but soon smiled and accepted the hug. Crystal asked about Val's life. Val told her the honest yet fake truth. She told her that her parents died by an accident and she was raised by her uncle and was chased by a madman name Mortem and so on. Crystal decided that Val would live with her, making Val happy.

Val stayed with Crystal for few weeks. Val plays with the snowy animals, like snowy owls, fox, and so on. Crystal would teach Val how to use her ice powers and how to hunt. Crystal would sing Val a lullaby or tell bedtime stories for Val. Val was really curious about the dragons' power and she would ask Crystal a million of questions about her kind. Crystal was happily to provide Val the information she needed. Crystal views Val as a daughter that should always dream to have since dragons were being hunted. She has no place to raise hatchlings. It broke her heart but was comforted by Val's kindness.

Val was sitting at the edge of a cliff, with a big white male wolf by her side sleeping. Val was looking at the horizons. She uses her advance seeing to see many villages and kingdom. She was curious about them and wished that she can explore there.

"Valentina?" Crystal came and lies behind her.

Val looks at her with a smile, "Yes Crystal?"

"You wish to explore there do you?" she asked.

Val nodded, "Yes but I do not know if you can allow this for me."

Crystal just chuckles, "Of course you can."

"Really?"

Crystal nodded and Val hugs Crystal's head happily. Val prepared herself to adventure the lands. Crystal was sad that she is letting Val go but she has too. Val deserved freedom. When Val was ready to go, Crystal came with the white wolf and a snowy owl.

"Valentina, Silverfang wishes to accompany you in your adventure as well as Whitetalon. So you can be safe from danger." She said.

Val nodded and patted Silverfang's head. "And also, I wanted to give you this." Crystal took out a single icy blue crystal necklace and gave it to Val, "When you are in danger, this necklace will take you back here along with Silverfang and Whitetalon."

Val nodded and puts on the necklace before hugging Crystal's head, "Thank you Crystal."

Crystal smiles and licks Val's face, making her giggled. Crystal reared her head blew out a wind of snow at the three. The snowy wind consumed the three and flew away towards the warmer area. Crystal looks at the snowy wind, "Be safe my child." She whispered.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it is a bit corny but at least I tried and also. Silverfang is like a Dire Wolf, bigger, stronger, faster and dangerous. Whitetalon is also strong and fast but he is also smart. Crystal is a magical dragon that knows magic. She lost her family by dragon slayers at the age of 8 (in human years). She trained to protect her territory by slayers by using magic.**

 **That is all you need to know. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New friend**

The snowy wind landed on a forest. As it disappears, Val, Silverfang and Whitetalon appeared. They walk out of the forest and follow a road that leads to a village. Val has a lot of money n her satchel, considering Crystal giving her a lot of silver, diamonds and crystals. Val went to village while Silverfang and Whitetalon stayed hidden in the forest. Val explore the village, she bought food and water and some new clothes. When she was done, she left without any word. Val went back to her friends, they were eating a rabbits that they caught and kill. They decided to venture somewhere else. Val and her friends saw many animals but no dragons. It's sad because Val needed to find a dragon for Crystal so she won't be alone. They walk until it was dark. They set up on a deep forest. Val uses her fire power to start a campfire. Silverfang and Whitetalon were nocturnal so they keep the first watch. Val was sleeping next to Silverfang's side. Whitetalon was perched on a tree branch making hooting sounds. Val woke up when she felt a presence close to them. Silverfang also sense this and growls. Val got up and took out a knife that she bought.

"Come out, I know you are there." Val called out.

There were silences. Silverfang growled even louder at the undergrowth. Val pats his head gently, "If you come out, we promise not to hurt you." Val said.

There was moment of silence. The bushes started shake and out came a scaly figure. It was dragon! A male to be exact, he was the same size a Val. His scales were forest brown with dark brown spikes on the back of his raptor like head. His eyes were dark red and his body has four legs and two big wings. He has black marking on his eyes and his tail looks like spear like weapon.

"Who are you?" Val asked, putting her knife back on her satchel.

The dragon looks at her, "My name is Brandon." He said, his voice sounded like a child.

"Nice to meet you Brandon," Val smiled, "I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." She points her animal friends, "This is Silverfang and that is Whitetalon."

Brandon nodded, "Why are you here?" Val asked.

Brandon looked down, "I…was looking for a new home." He mutters.

Val tilts her head, "Why?"

"Because I have no home or family," Brandon said sadly.

"What happen to them?" Val asked sitting down along with Silverfang. Brandon came close to the fire and lied down.

"When I was an egg, I never knew my parents because they got killed by dragon slayers. I was raised by an elderly dragon name Rouen. He took me and raised me for five years until he was killed by slayers to protect me." He explained sadly.

"It must've been hard for you." Val said. Brandon nodded slowly. Val then has an idea, "Do you want to come with us? We're going on adventure after we're done you can come live with us with Crystal. She's an ice dragon."

Brandon looks at her with happiness, "Really? I thought I was the last!"

"Nope! Crystal is an ice dragon that lives at the snowy mountain. She always wanted to have a hatchling."

Brandon smiles and nodded happily. Val gives him some meat from her bag and he ate it. The two started to talk about their adventure before going to sleep. On the next day, they ate breakfast and head off. They traveled to a forest and heard yelling. Looking at each other they followed the screaming. They saw a man holding on a rope while flying? Confused, they followed the man to see he was dangling on a dragon!

"No way!" Brendon whispered in shock.

"Come on!" Val follows them along with the others. They saw the man was able to make the dragon fall from the sky and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. The two cringed in sympathy as they hide behind some logs and watched the battle. Val recognizes them. The man was Bowen and dragon was Draco. She saw Gilbert hiding like them but farther away.

"What are they doing?" Brendon asked.

Val pointed at the Bowen, "That man is dragon slayer." She whispered making Brendon gasps. She pointed at Draco, "And that dragon is the last fire dragon like you."

"Should we do something?" he whispered.

Val shook her head, she can't revile herself, "No, if they seen us then we'll be in trouble." She said. Brendon nodded and they watched the fight. Bowen got himself in Draco's mouth and tried to stab his brain but no use. They stayed like that until night. Val was getting tired. She let out a cute yawn and said tiredly, "How long will they be here?"

"Well, judging by the dragon slayer. He can go without sleep for three days while dragons can go without sleep for three weeks." Brendon explained.

Val nodded her head tiredly before continued to the watch them. Val was about to doze off when suddenly Bowen was spit out from Draco and was pinned by him. They heard a deal and Bowen agreed.

"Well, that's taking care of." Brendon said before looking at Val, who was asleep by his side. Shrugging, Brendon fell asleep with Val while Silverfang and Whitetalon watched Bowen and Draco. When the little ones woke up, they followed the two males at a farm. Val uses her shadow powers to hide with her friends. They watched as Draco uses his fire to burn some of the crops and scaring the villagers while Bowen pretended to kill him. They watched as Draco fell in the water with a splash. Val senses him swimming away.

"That was weird." Brendon's voice said in the shadows.

They followed the males and heard their conversations. They heard of Draco wanting to die but he feared to lose his soul. Val knows why. Half of his heart is with Einon, the evil king. Val decided to spy on the king while her friends stayed hidden in the forest. Val uses her shadow powers to become one of the guard's shadows. She saw how cruel and selfish the young king is and decided to pull a little prank on him. Val uses her water power combined with her ice power and dumped cold water at the young king on his sleep. Einon got angry and demanded who did this to him but no one enter his bedroom. Val left the kingdom and told the others and Brendon burst into laughter. Silverfang and Whitetalon found it amusing. Val and her friends found Bowen and Draco on the cliff having a conversation.

They decided to be away from them. Val set the wood and rocks while Brendon lights it up. They all lied down and look at the stars.

"The stars look pretty tonight." Val said.

"Yeah," Brendon said, "Look at that. It's the constellation Draco."

Val looks up to see the dragon constellation, "Elder Rouen told me stories about the constellation."

"Really?"

Brendon nodded, "Long ago, when man was young and the dragon already old. The wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons making them vow to watch over man always. And at the moment of his death the night became alive with those stars. And thus was born the dragons' heaven. But when we die, not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No, we have to earn it. And if we don't our spirit disappears as if we never excited." He said.

Val looks at him. She felt sorry for him. "Maybe one day you'll meet them in that paradise." She said with a smile.

Brendon looks at her, "Really?"

"Uh-huh, you are kind and brave and one day you will be with them someday." Val said.

Brendon smiles before the two went to sleep along with Silverfang and Whitetalon.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, I didn't have any more ideas of this story. MMM, my mom said no my little pony crossovers because my little sister keeps crying out, "Don't change my little pony!" over and over again, so sorry. But you can help me with more ideas on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a bit gruesome for the young viewers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heart of a Dragon**

Val and her friends followed Bowen and Draco. They saw the funny and weird side of them. Val decided to spy at the Einon's kingdom by using her shadow powers. She saw Kara being in prison at Einon's room because she is going to be force to marry him. Val saw Einon hurting Kara. When no one was looking, Val uses her shadow powers to open the door and throws an apple at him. Einon went outside to find out who threw that and Val uses her shadow powers to lock Einon outside. Einon bangs at the door, demanding Kara to open the door. Val was using her shadow powers to barricade the doors. Then Aislinn, Einon's mother, came and help Kara to escape at the secret passage way. Val opens the door, causing Einon to fall on his face when he tries to charge at it. Val escaped without any trace.

Brendon, Silverfang and Whitetalon were hidden in a cave away from the kingdom. Val enters and explained everything to them. Brendon finds it funny when Val pranks the king. When it was morning, Val went to a village with Silverfang and Whitetalon. Val uses her shadow powers to make Brendon to be her shadow. Once they got to the village, Val froze when she saw Bowen, Kara and the villagers arguing. Then Draco came, he uses his fire to burn some crops. Val and Brendon, who was in Val's shadow, blinks in shock while Silverfang and Whitetalon watched blankly at the scene.

"It seems you people are in need of a dragon-slayer." Bowen said, "Where is the lord responsible for this village?"

"Brok lives in a big house about six miles away. But he'll only blame any damage on us and pluck our pockets to pay for it." A villager said.

"I won't pluck them as deeply. I'll make you a fair offer." Bowen said, "Take it, or leave him!" he gestured Draco, who showed off by blowing fire out of his nostrils. Everyone became scared. Then Bowen suggested a sacrifice and they made Kara the sacrifice. Val just shook her head and she and her friends went over the mountain where Draco is. Val uses her shadow powers to hide her and her friends. They saw Bowen coming towards Draco.

"Who's the girl?" Draco asked.

"A nuisance, get rid of her." Bowen orders.

"Why?"

"They're trying to placate you with a sacrifice."

"Now, whoever gave them that bright idea?" Draco asked his friend.

"Never mind, just get rid of her!" Bowen hissed.

"How?"

"Eat her!"

"Oh, please! Yuck!" Draco hissed in disgust.

"Aren't we squeamish? You ate Sir Eglamore, hypocrite." Bowen reminded.

"I merely chewed in self-defense, but I never swallowed." Draco said.

"Improvise."

"All right, all right," Draco said before taking off to _capture_ Kara.

Val and her friends watched at them plainly.

"This isn't going to end well." Brendon mutters.

Val agreed before they all headed to another village. Val, hiding Brendon in her shadow, was able to convince the villagers that Silverfang and Whitetalon were her _pets_ since she was a baby. It was a good thing they are easily trick. Val collects the things she needs and saw Bowen with a chattering Kara. Val and her friends ignore them and continued their work. They saw Gilbert came and explained about Bowen being a great dragon-slayer. Kara objects and soon Draco came to scare the villagers. Val and her friends decided to watch them. Val eats some berries while Brendon, in her shadow, Silverfang and Whitetalon take a nap. Bowen fires a spear at Draco, who caught it and pretended to sink but the lake wasn't deep enough.

"Sink! Sink!" Bowen orders silently.

"I can't!" Draco hissed quietly, "It doesn't get any deeper!"

The villagers run towards him with ropes and sharp weapons. Shaking her head in amusement, Val closes her eyes and they turn aqua blue. She was able to control her water power so that her hair won't turn to water. She waved her hand and a giant wave came and consumed Draco and sending the villagers back to their lands. Draco escaped while Bowen, Gilbert and Kara escaped with the gold. Val turns her eyes back to normal before she and her friends followed them. They found them in the forest where Draco picks the horse, where the three adults were riding and took off. Looking at each other, Val and her friends became one with Draco, Bowen, Gilbert and Kara's shadows. They reached to Avalon the resting place of King Arthur himself.

Val and her friends watched in the shadows about Draco explaining about the dragon's history and also confessing that half of his heart is with Einon and saying that his soul will be vanished. Val felt sorry for him. Draco agrees to help Kara on the battle on Einon along with Gilbert. Bowen didn't want to take part with this and they split up. It started raining and the friends watched Bowen under a ruined castle.

"They're going to die if Bowen doesn't help." Brendon said.

Val needs to think quickly. She then had an idea. Closing her eyes and putting her hands of a prayer motion Val whispered, "King Arthur, please show Bowen the true meaning of the Knight's code."

Then there was a bright light in the shrines. The rain stopped. Everyone, plus Bowen, saw the face of King Arthur on the shrine like pillar.

" _A knight is sworn to valor_." King Arthur's voice said. Bowen couldn't believe his eyes as King Arthur repeated the first code again and Bowen repeated it.

"A knight is sworn to valor." Bowen repeated.

" _His heart knows only virtue._ "

"His heart knows only virtue!"

" _His blade defends the helpless._ "

"His blade defends the helpless!"

" _His might uphold the weak._ "

"His might uphold the weak!"

" _His word speaks only truth._ "

"His word speaks only truth!"

" _His wrath undoes the wicked!_ "

"His wrath undoes the wicked!"

With that said, King Arthur disappeared and Draco came out from behind the pillar. Bowen said he is willing to fight. The two head back to help Kara and Gilbert while Val and her friends fallowed them. Once they got there, they watched them trained. Val was really curious about how Gilbert was able to fire arrows like that.

"Val, we should probably leave." Brendon said.

Val nodded slowly as they slipped away in forest. Val was sad. Draco will sacrifice himself in order to save the lives and be part of the constellation. As they walked away, Val and her friends camped at the forest away from the battle. Silverfang and Whitetalon went out hunting while Val and Brendon rest.

"Do you think they will win?" Brendon asked.

"They will but Draco will lose his life." Val said sadly.

Brendon nodded sadly until he heard something. Val heard it too and the two got up and got their battle post. Val took out her dagger while Brendon growled. Suddenly, a bolas tied up Brendon.

"Brendon!" Val yelled in fear as she helps her friend. They heard a dark chuckle. Turning around they saw Einon and three guards.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have found," Einon swings his sword a bit as he looks at Val and Brendon, "A little girl and her pet."

Val hugs Brendon close, "He's not a pet! He's my friend." Val said loudly.

"Friend?" Einon mocks before laughing along with his men, "It seems we have a witch in our kingdom."

"She is no witch!" Brendon protest. Val is an angel to him and there is no way in middle earth that she's a witch.

"Oh really? Then explain to me about who dumped cold water on me on my sleep? Or someone throwing an apple on me while looking me outside of my own room?!"

"If it was me, then how come your guards didn't see me?" Val narrows her eyes at him.

"She has point." A guard whispered.

"Silence!" Einon ordered before pointing the sword at Val, "You and your dragon will die."

"No, the one who is dying is you!" Val exclaims before activating her earth powers and slams the ground causing a small earthquake. Einon and his men fell on their bottom until Val hits the ground again and they were sent flying. Val activates her air and blows them away to a clearing. Val frees Brendon with her dagger.

"Val, I know how we can defeat him without killing Draco!"

"You do?" Val asked in shock, why he didn't tell her sooner!

"Yes! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I was worried that you might go after him by yourself." He said quickly.

"Just tell me!" Val yelled fearfully as she blew another just of wind at Einon and his men.

"The only way to do it is to use an ancient weapon that was carved in an ancient tree." He said.

"And what weapon is it?!" Val asked as she uses her earth powers to make a rock dome to protect themselves at the weapons hitting the dome.

"It's an ancient claw like spear that has all the elements inside of it. It can remove Draco's heart safely and kill the one who has it!"

"What type of tree is it!?"

"It is a willow tree!"

Nodding, Val uses her earth powers to send Einon's men away from them. Val opens the dome and activated her forest power. Her garden like hair has many colorful flowers that symbolize the elements. Einon charged at her with his sword raise, exposing his chest. Val turns her right arm into a long claw like spear. When Einon came, Val strikes at his left side of his chest. Einon stooped in horror when he felt his heart was touched. Val's flowers glowed brightly as she and Einon were consumed at a golden light. Val pulls half of Draco's heart off of Einon but Einon tries to stop her.

"Let go of me!" he yells, but it sounded like pleading.

"No! Half of the heart belongs to Draco!" Val yelled before pulling half of Draco's heart off of him. Einon stopped moving. His eyes grew wide and his mouth left open, with blood coming out of it. He collapse on the earth and lay limp on the ground. Val's body has strange dragon golden markings on her arms, legs and head. They were glowing brightly until Val body made an explosion so big that it destroyed half of the Kingdom's forest. Brendon was sent flying towards a treed and branches fell on him, burying him not killing him. The men of Einon's were killed by the explosion. Val was sent flying few feet away from Einon and skidded to a halt on the earth as she holds half of Draco's heart closely while she cries unconscious. Her tears fell on the heart so it won't die.

The Tyrant king is fallen to his end.

* * *

Bowen and Draco and the rest of the villagers were searching for Einon in the kingdom. He somehow escaped from his castle and runaway with few men. Kara and the villagers took down the men of Einon. Then there was an explosion on the forest. They all rushed to the forest and saw the destruction.

"Who could have done this?" Gilbert whispered in shock.

Bowen looks around and gasps to see Einon's lifeless body on the ground. He moves it and saw a hole on the left side of his chest, where the heart was. Bowen was shock as he looks at Draco. The dragon was also shock too to see Einon dead. But if he is dead then, why isn't Draco?

"Bowen!" Kara's voice rang to the ears. She sounded shock. Bowen, Draco and Gilbert went over to her and gasp to see a little girl, about five years old, was lying on the ground unconscious. She has dark brown hair and wearing a blue sleeveless gown with a long white sleeve tunic, a black vest and boots. Her hair was down and she has a silver hippy crown headband with a sapphire gem on the middle. She also has a satchel and wearing weird jewelry.

They were shock to see a little girl here all alone but the most shocking part is that she was holding half of Draco's heart that was still moving!

"Draco! Your heart, it's…it's…"

"Yes, Bowen, it's alive." Draco said in shock.

He carefully removes the girl's arms that was wrapping his heart and takes it back. He placed half of his heart inside of him but when he puts it back. He felt if that Einon's sins from his heart suddenly vanished. He looks at the unconscious girl as he saw tears falling from her eyes and to the ground. Beautiful flowers appeared from the ground and bloomed. Draco eyes widen in shock. She has healing tears! Kara touches her pulse and said, "She's alive, but not for long." She said.

Bowen removes his coat before giving it to Kara. Kara wraps the girl on the blanket to keep her warm before picking her up.

"We have to go to the kingdom." Bowen said, "This girl needs treatment."

Everyone agreed before heading towards the kingdom. Draco follows them as he looks at the little girl unconscious in Kara's arms. Did this girl purify his heart and freed him from all Einon's sins. He will get his answers when she wakes up. Bowen looks at the unconscious girl in Kara's arms as well. He saw her on the village, right before a giant waved appear on the small lake but with a white wolf and an owl. He wonders if she was the one that cause the big wave at that poor village.

As they walked away, they didn't see a white wolf and a snowy owl coming towards the destructive forest. The white wolf sniffs around until his nose meets something buried in pile of dead branches. Removing them, the white wolf saw Brendon unconscious. The snowy owl hoots at him while the wolf nudges him. Brendon flutters his eyes to see Silverfang and Whitetalon. He shot up and looks for Val.

"Where's Val?!" he exclaims, shakily getting up.

Silverfang made whimpering noises as he pointed his snout at the kingdom. Brendon understands. Val was taken there to be healed. He has to help her. After all, they are best friends. Brendon, Silverfang and Whitetalon went to the kingdom in order to get Val out of there before they do something to her.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it! And MMM I hope you like it and I'm sorry but I'm not much of a fan of Pokémon or Ninjago. And I have fears with King Kong since I was little and also I don't know what Monster Hunter is. Sorry, but please review or favorite me! Two more chapters are coming before the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you MMM for this amazing idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dragon's warmth**

Gilbert, Bowen and Kara bring the little girl to the palace. Draco is too big to enter the castle so he has to wait outside. Kara laid the little in Enion's old bed with servants checking on her. Kara changes the little girl's dress into an icy blue gown with white long sleeve tunic. After they check on her Kara went over to Bowen and Gilbert.

"She is fine. She just needs to sleep." Kara said, looking at the sleeping child.

"I still don't understand how that little girl defeated Enion." Bowen looks at the child.

"Maybe she is a witch or a sorceress." Gilbert guessed.

"We'll talk about this in another time," Bowen said, "Right now. We need to heal the injured."

Nodding, the three went outside to see many servants healing the injured villagers. Kara helps out the best she can. Draco came over to Bowen.

"How is the girl?" Draco asked worriedly.

"She's fine. All she needs is a goodnight rest."

Then there was an explosion. They saw smoke near castle grounds. It was damage and needed to be fixed. Bowen and five healthy men started fixing it. Bowen checks the damages. Something blew it up with fire. Did Enion made an exploding powder of some sort that accidentally blew up? But he'll think about it later. He and the men started fixing the damage. Draco decided to take a nap near the castle's gates. He wants to know about that little girl and hopes that she is alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val wakes up in the bed alone. She sits up and rubs her eyes and looks around.

"Where am I?" she mutters. Then she remembers the incident. She gulps in fear as she remembers the explosion. She worries about her friends. She hopes they are okay. Then she heard hooting on the window. Looking at the window, Whitetalon flies to her from the window and landed in front of her in the bed.

"Whitetalon? Is Brendon and Silverfang okay?" she asked.

Whitetalon hooted saying that they are alright making Val sigh in relief. He also told her that Brendon made an explosion near the castle ground. Val told him to tell the two when everyone is in bed, Brendon will fly to the window and pick her up. Val's body was still a bit weak from the lost of energy and she can't use her powers. She worries that they might go haywire again. Whietalon flew outside the window. Val heard footsteps and pretended to sleep. She heard voices of Kara and a female servant.

"She's still asleep." Kara's voice whispers.

"Will she be alright?" the servant asked quietly.

"She will be alright. She just needs time to rest."

Val listens to them for a while before they walked away. She waited for a while until their footsteps were no more. She heard flapping wings in the window. She got up and saw Brendon smiling at her. Val smiles happily before carefully getting out of bed. She made it to the window and gets on Brendon.

"Where are Silverfang and Whitetalon?" Val asked as Brendon flies towards the forest.

"In the forest," Brendon answered, flapping his wings, "After we made the distraction, I told them to wait for us there and then we go to Crystal."

Val nodded and hugs his neck close. Brendon flies towards the forest with bit difficulties since he was still young to fly properly.

* * *

Draco was sleeping near the gates while Bowen and men's were fixing the castle's ground. He felt a weird energy in his heart. Did the little girl's tears have some special powers? Or is it a curse. Then he senses something, he sees something flying away and saw a figure riding on its back. Then he heard a servant yelling.

"She's gone!"

Draco's eyes widen in shock and realization. The girl has escaped with the flying creature. He got up and alerts Bowen. Bowen got on his horse and helps Draco chase after them. Draco flies after them in the forest. He can barely see but he can feel the girl's presences. The girl saw him and screamed in shock and told the creature to fly faster. The Chase was on. Draco chases them to the forest with Bowen from the ground and then Draco heard Bowen yelling in surprise. He looks down and his eyes widen to see a giant white wolf attacking Bowen!

"Bowen!" Draco roared as he rushed over to his friend's aid.

The wolf growls at Bowen before tackling him. Bowen hits a tree with his back as he groans in pain. Draco came to save him and uses his fire to scare away the wolf. The wolf runs towards the little girl's direction. Bowen got up and got on his horse. The two chased after the wolf and saw the little girl inside a dark cave with a mysterious figure and a snowy owl. The wolf enters the cave.

Bowen and Draco raced in until the girl removed the crystal necklace off of her neck and yelled.

"Take us to Crystal!"

Then the crystal gem broke and a swirl of ice and snow surrounded them. The four were consumed before disappearing with the snow as it vanished. The two were shocked. How did she do that?!

"What happen?" Bowen asked in shock looking at the cave.

"I do not know," Draco answered, "But, I know that child is hiding a secret." He looks at the sky, "I don't think we seen the last of her."

Meanwhile, Val and her friends came towards Crystal's kingdom. They landed and the snowy wind vanished. They enter Crystal's home and saw her resting.

"Crystal!" Val exclaims happily.

Crystal got up and smiles to see her favorite girl and then saw Brendon. She was surprise to see another dragon that is young. She flies over to them and asked, "Valentina? Who is he?" she looks at Brendon curiously.

"This is Brendon. He became my new friend." Val explained. Crystal listens to her child's words and felt pity towards Brendon. She decided to adopt him as his son making him happy as well as Val.

Val and Brendon would play in the show or hunt with Crystal. Until one day, Val was practicing her fire at a safe distance with Crystal and Brendon watching her. The golden dragon markings appeared on Val's body again. She became scared. She worried that she might go haywire again but Crystal tells her, she may have dragon powers. Val was curious and asked about it. Crystal explained that Val is a combination of Crystal's species of dragon and Draco's species. That means, Val can turn into a dragon.

Val and Brendon were amazed and wanted to know what does Val's dragon form looks like. When she used it, Val's dragon form is a golden dragon with two sapphire horns and eyes. She and Brendon would fly around in the snowy mountain with Crystal watching them from bellow. Val and Brendon became like brother and sister. Silverfang and Whitetalon would hang out with them but they have patrolling to do in the borders. Then one day, Crystal decided that they all should go on a little trip on the summer area. Val and Brendon were happy that they are going as a family.

They all headed to there and played in the river. Val and Brendon would play in the river while Crystal watches them with Silverfang and Whitetalon. But they didn't know that someone was looking for Val.

Meanwhile, Draco was flying towards the river with Bowen, riding a horse with Kara from behind. He felt the little girl's energy again. He doesn't know how he inherited this but maybe it was the little girl. As they got there, Draco saw five figures near the river. The little girl, the wolf, the owl and…dragons!

Draco, Bowen and Kara were shock to see two dragons. They thought Draco was the last one. Then the wolf's ears perked up and he growled at their direction. The icy blue dragoness heard that and fired her ice breathe at them. Draco and two doges in time but a tree was frozen.

"Valentina run!" the dragoness orders before attacking Draco.

Draco watched in shock as the girl name Valentina turned into dragon before flying away. The icy blue dragoness fires another stream of ice at them before she and the others escaped in a different direction, trying to make them confused. Once they were gone, Draco is focused on Valentina.

Draco tells Bowen, "I will get the girl, head back with Kara. There is a big storm coming our way." He looks up in the sky to see dark clouds coming. Nodding, Bowen and Kara gets on the horse and rides back home. Draco took off to find Valentina, in hopes that she can tell him the two dragons that she played. He took off to the sky and tries to fallow her scent but it was hard to find since she played in the water. Then he saw a weird of stream of energy in his eyes. Did he have a power to see/track energy signature from the girl? If he did then he will thank the little girl after he finds her before the storm attacks. 

* * *

Val flies back to King Arthur's place by using her shadow powers carefully, thinking she had lost Draco. As she landed, the golden dragon markings appeared again and her earth powers go a bit haywire, creating a cave but doesn't harm King Arthur's resting place. Once the cave was done, Val runs out energy but she uses the last of it to enter the cave. She returns to human form and collapses in the cave. She was completely out cold and she didn't notice Draco landing at the cave. Draco finds her as he enters the cave. Then thunder and lightning rain down from outside, Draco sighs as he looks at Val.

She shivered by the cold in her sleep. So Draco pulls her close to him to keep her warm from the cold. She stops shivering as she snuggles close to him. Draco looks at her curiously. Did she lost her family or is she lost. He didn't fell asleep. He worries that the little girl might escape while he slept. It is a good thing he doesn't sleep for three weeks.

Few hours later, Val wakes up and sees Draco, looking down at her. She screams in surprise as she tries to get away but Draco uses his claw to pin her down like he did to Bowen. Val became scared when Draco pins her down and tries to wiggle out.

"Calm yourself," Draco said, "I am here to talk."

Val looks at him with wide eyes, "I am not going to hurt you. All I want is you to listen and answer my questions, okay?"

Val nodded slowly as Draco asked his question, "First question: What is your name?"

"V-Valentina Rosalina Grady," Val answered, she shrinks under his claw in fear.

"Second question: Did you end Enion's life and saving my heart?"

Val gulps, "Y-yes..."

"How did you do it?"

"You know the small dragon with me?" she asked. Draco nodded, "He told me that there was a weapon that can safely remove half the heart of the dragon's and kill the one who has it."

"He knows the heart remover?"

"Yes, his old mentor Rouen told him that." Val said.

"There's another dragon?" Draco asked.

"No, Rouen died to protect my friend when he was young."

"How did you get a hold of that weapon?"

"I made it because I have powers."

"You do?"

Val nodded and explained everything to him and how she helped him and the others. Draco admired her courage and was happy to know the two dragons that she played. He now knows of Crystal and Brendon. As Val answered all of Draco's questions, the storm continues to rain down. They have no choice but to wait until the storm clears tomorrow.

"Well, we should make ourselves comfortable," Draco said, lying on the ground and removing Val from his claw. She walks over to him and sits close to his head.

"Get's some sleep, we have a long day head of us." Draco said.

Val nodded and hugs Draco's head as a pillow. Draco was surprise at first but smiles as he gently put on of his claw on Val's back before going to sleep.

* * *

 **MMM help me out okay! Please Review or Favorite me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you MMM for this amazing idea again. And I found the Monster Hunters…yeah; I wasn't really comfortable with hunters because they kill…a lot! And also, I don't know if I should do the alternative Jurassic World when Val got transported to the I-Rex incident. I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New beginning and end**

When morning came, Draco wakes up. He let out a loud yawn before checking on Val. His eyes widen when he saw her gone!

Panicked, he got up and uses his new power to tell him where Val is. It shows him that she is outside. Sighing in relief, Draco went outside to check on her. As he did, he saw Val, her hair is a living garden and her eyes are forest green, growing trees with fruits. He was amaze to see her fixing the destroyed forest back to its beauty. Val got an apple from the tree before she saw him and smiled as she turns back to normal and skipped over to him, "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Draco greeted back.

"What shall we do today?"

"Well, we can start by introducing me to your friends." Draco suggested, remembering Crystal and Brendon.

Val nodded and was about to show him the way until her golden dragon marks appeared. At first, Val feared that her powers might go haywire again but this time, it shows King Arthur's soul coming out from inside her. Val screams in surprise and hides under a shock Draco.

" ** _Do not be afraid,_** " King Arthur said, " ** _I mean no harm._** "

Val pokes her head out between Draco's legs. Draco shook his head and asked, "Why are you here?"

" ** _I am here to tell you that Valentina's powers are growing stronger._** " He said, " ** _Do not fear your powers, Valentina._** " King Arthur smiles at her, " ** _Your powers can help anyone in need. You must learn to take command and never give up._** "

Val looks at him and nodded, "I will…" she whispered.

King Arthur smiles at her. Draco then asked a question, "Will she have new powers?"

" ** _Yes but she will soon receive them._** " the king said, " ** _And remember this, Valentina, you are the bridge between the living and the dead._** " King Arthur started to disappear but not before he said to Draco, " ** _Take care of her_**." Then he vanishes as well as Val's dragon markings.

Draco looks at Val in shock, "You are certainly a powerful child."

Val smiles, "I should show you where crystal and Brandon are." and she takes him using her dragon form.

Draco smiles and nodded before taking off to the sky with Val. The two flown over to the snowy mountain. Draco saw many snowy animals from below. Along the way, Draco tells Val that when he put his heart back in. He was able to sense her location and powers. That surprises Val and she tells him when she heals humans or mythical creatures with major injuries, they get super powers.

They landed near the entrance of Crystal's cave. Val transforms back to her human form. They saw Crystal and Brendon coming out. When they saw Val, they were happy but when they saw Draco, they did a battle stance. But stops them, saying that he is a good dragon and he means no harm. Val started explaining everything to Draco and Crystal and Brendon. With each word that Val spoke, they became friends. Draco and Crystal were getting to know each other since Crystal is the last ice dragon. Draco really likes Crystal and so does Crystal but she doesn't show it. Then they decided to live at the kingdom where Bowen and Kara are. They all fly back to the castle with Silverfang and Whitetalon. As they did, they saw Bowen and Kara along with Gilbert at the castle. Val sees the trees damaged and she flies over using her nature powers to re-grow the trees and to bring fresh water for the people in the lake.

The villagers were amazed to see that but the most amazing part is when Val transforms into her human form. Bowen came with Kara and Gilbert. Val hides under Crystal's wing as Bowen and his friends came over. Bowen kneels down at Val's height.

"Hello little one," Bowen smiles gently.

Val pokes her head out from Crystal's wing. Bowen outstretches his hand, "We mean you no harm." He spoke warmly.

Val hesitated but she took Bowen's hand and carefully went out. Many eyes were looking at her curiously. Draco explained everything to Bowen about Val and was amazed to hear that. They all started to fix the kingdom. Val helps the villagers to grow healthy plants for them. She still was shy around villagers. She always hides under Brandon's wings. Silverfang helped out game hunters to get some meat in the wild.

The kingdom was getting beautiful and was in peace. Crystal and Draco would spend their time alone, watching the stars. Brendon and Val would spy at them in the far distance, snickering at the two adults but they were always caught by Bowen or Kara and would get a playful scolding from them. Gilbert was in the library, he was fascinated about the shooting star. Eventually the two adult dragons became mates and Brendon got a new dad.

Val would play at the woods with Brendon and her new animal friends. Draco and Crystal would watch in a distance. Bowen was teaching future young knights to fight for honor and justice. Kara was helping out the villagers' problem. Gilbert came running over to them

"Brother Gilbert? What's wrong?" Bowen asked his panting friend.

Gilbert gasped for air and said, "Remember about Valentina coming here by a shooting star?" everyone nodded, "Well, in my theory, the next shooting star that Valentina wished will be here tonight!"

Everyone gasps in shock. Val was both happy and sad. Happy that she is going back home but sad that she will never see her friends ever again; Val would spend her time playing with her friends and getting to know everyone.

That night, Val was outside with her friends. Val looks at the sky in a sad expression. Brendon came over and nudges her gently. Val looks at him and hugs him as she cries. Brendon hugs back. He is going to miss his bond sister. As they let go, Val went over to Crystal and hugs her front leg. Crystal gently pats Val's back with her claw as Val cries. Val then hugs Bowen, Kara and Gilbert and she hugs Draco.

"'m going to miss you all," Val whispers.

Draco hugs her with his head, "So will we," he said as they let go, "But remember this Valentina, you will never forget us because we will always be in your heart." He pats his chest with a smile.

Val whips her tears away and nodded. Crystal nuzzled Val, "Goodbye. My child, I hope I see you again."

"I hope I see you again too, Crystal."

"Valentina look!" Gilbert points the sky to see the shooting star.

"It's time Valentina," Bowen said.

Val nodded before looking at the star and closes her eyes, " _I wish I was home._ "

Val's body started to sparkle. Val looks at her friends one last time with her eyes watering as they turn into sparkles. She made a small sad smile, "Goodbye." She said in an echo voice before her body dissolves into sparkling lights and flies towards the shooting star.

Crystal rested her head at Draco's shoulder as she watches her child flying home. Draco rested his head at Crystal's and looks at her, "We will see her again."

Crystal nodded and then Brendon came over to his foster parents and the three hugged each other while looking at the shooting star.

* * *

Val flutters her eyes to see that she was outside and was still wearing her nightgown. She sits up and saw it was still dark. She looks up to the sky and whispered, "We will meet again."

Then Snow came to bring Val inside and ready to tuck her into bed. Once she did, Snow went to her room while Val stays in bed. Then the golden dragon markings appeared on Val again. Val gets off of her bed and watches as King Arthur's soul appeared right in front of her

"King Arthur? What is it?"

" _ **Valentina, I am here to tell you that you will soon have new powers as you grow,**_ " he said, " _ **Your powers will help you see your friends again.**_ "

Val's eyes widen in shock and happiness, "When will I get my new powers?"

" _ **Soon, child, soon.**_ "

Val nodded, "Thank you, King Arthur, for telling me."

The King smiled before fading away. Val smiles at the stars outside from her window. Val will soon meet her friends back to middle earth and would spend her whole time with them.

* * *

 **There will be no Dragon Heart 2 or 3 because I need to finish the others and Jurassic Adventure will be at this Friday. Get ready for the last chapter! MMM, thank you for helping me and the last chapter is where Val is all grown up and Crystal and Draco have a hatchling. Guess who the hatchling is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um…MMM I don't think I'm allowed to write the one-shot of Smaug and Serena, Draco and Crystal or Jake and Miakoda mating because it is rated M and because well…I'm only sixteen years old and I need someone about I dunno a bit older who can write it. If there is someone who can do it PM me and I would allow it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The End**

 ** _13 years later_**

In Middle Earth, a teen male dragon was flying through the clouds with a smile. He weaved through the sky and passing many trees from above. This dragon is no ordinary dragon. His name is Brendon. Brendon grew to be a handsome male teen. His foster parents, Crystal and Draco, were really proud at him. He was both wise and strong both physically and mentally. Brendon was good friends with the knights and he has a new little brother name Drake. He was about eight years old and he's very shy. He would hide under Crystal's wings or stayed close to Brendon. Brendon would remember Val would hide under his wings when she felt shy or scared. He really misses his bond sister.

Brendon landed on a cave that was near the castle and enters. When he enters, he saw Crystal, Draco and Drake were playing riddles. In the nest laid five eggs, two icy blue and three bronze. They will hatch today and Brendon couldn't wait for them to hatch. Crystal discovered this few months ago and everyone was happy for the dragon family. Draco saw Brendon entered and smiles.

"Brendon how was your flight?" he asked his foster son.

"It was fine, how's the kingdom?"

"Everything is fine there," Draco said, "Bowen and Kara are spending time with their son."

Bowen and Kara got married when Drake was born. They have first born son name Justine. He has mother's hair and father's eyes. He's the same age as Drake and the two grew up together. Brendon went out to get food while Draco heads back to help Bowen. Crystal stayed to watch over the eggs and Drake. Brendon flies to air and notices two white figures in the forest as he flies down he smiled to see Silverfang and Whitetalon there.

As he landed, he greeted them. Sliverfang and Whitetalon were out to hunt for food for their family. Silverfang was three cubs while Whitetalon has two chicks. The trio went to the forest to get some food until Silverfang heard something and growled.

Brendon saw this and did a battle stance. They watched as a figure came out of the shadows. It was a female wearing a long blue gown with a black tunic with long sleeves and is wearing a white hooded cloak and silver long strapped sandals. On her neck were a raptor claw necklace and a golden heart shape locket. Brendon looks at female until he recognizes the scent. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the female in shock.

"Val?"

Smiling under the hood, the female removes her hood to revile her face. It was indeed Val but as young teenage girl. She was very beautiful. Her long hair reaches to her waist and her eyes shine like the sky.

"Hello Brendon," Val smile.

Smiling, Brendon went over to her and gave her a big hug. She hugs back her bond brother's neck. As they let go, they hunt together with Sliverfang and Whitetalon. As they got enough food, Val transforms into her dragon form and took off with Brendon carrying five deers in his jaw while Sliverfang and Whitetalon headed home. Once the two landed near the cave, Val turns back to human form and enters. Crystal and Draco were talking while Drake reads a book that Draco barrowed in the library.

"Brendon, how was the hunt?" Crystal looks at her foster son.

Brendon puts the deers down, "It was great and I found someone that really misses us."

They were confused until their eyes widen in shock to see Val all grown up! Drake heard stories about and he always dreams of meeting her.

"Valentina!" Crystal purrs as she nuzzles Val, happy to see her bond daughter again.

"I miss you all so much," Val said as she hugs Draco.

"How are you all these years?" Draco asked.

"I am fine. My powers grew stronger and I can open any portals now."

"Amazing!" Brendon said.

Val nodded with a smile as they all talked till dark. When they were about to sleep, they heard eggs hatching. They all watched as the eggs hatched. The icy blue eggs hatched to revile two female and one male and the bronzes were male and female.

The first born was a male ice dragon. He has icy blue scales yet his eyes were the same as Draco. His name was Hailstorm. The two females were name Snow and Frost. They are the exacta replica of their mother. And the bronzes with icy blue eyes were named Amber and the male Bronzo.

The family was happy knowing that the dragon blood line continues on. On the next day, the dragon family decided to visit Bowen and his family. When they did, everyone was shock to see the hatchlings and Val again! Bowen and Kara welcomed her back and they threw a big party. Val danced with Bowen, Justin and Gilbert. Male teens tried to asked her to dance because they fell in love with her but Sliverfang scared them off. The party was never forgotten and Val can visit them any time she wanted.

And that is then of their story.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, the story is finished and MMM can you tell me about your avatar? I don't know if you are a boy or a girl or how old are you because I have something cool to do and it is a surprise! I hope you all like it! Review or favorite!**


End file.
